The Job
by Otaku1920
Summary: Kyoko Love is a new member of Fairy Tail, and when she bumps into two old friends, Edward and Alphonse Elric, she, along with some other guild members, go with Edward to help him, and the State Alchemists with something important. Sorry if the summary and title are bad. T because I'm paranoid.


Authors Note- I got the description of alchemy from the wiki about it. I hope you enjoy my crossover!

Disclaimer- I own nothing, only Kyoko

* * *

Kyoko(Kyo) Love- short rainbow(with a purple theme) hair, purple and blue eyes, short, missing right arm  
Powers- memory make, alchemist  
Wears- old gray paperboy cap(a type of hat), black pants, white t-shirt, long black jacket, black boots, black gloves with transmutation circles on them

* * *

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Lucy exclaimed as I fixed a mug that she had dropped. "What type of magic is that?"

"It's not magic, it's science," I said.

"Science?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, it's alchemy."

"How does it work?" Levy asked.

"Well, you saw how I put the broken mug over the circles on my glove, right?"

"Yes."

"Those are transmutation circles. Transmutation is usually described in three part: Comprehension-Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within-, deconstruction - Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form-, and reconstruction - Continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape," I explained. "There is also a law that you have to follow in alchemy- the law of equivalent exchange, in order to create something you have to destroy something of equal value, so since the broken mug still has the same value of an unbroken one, you can fix it."

"Wow," Levy, Lucy, and Wendy said in amazement.

"That's amazing, Kyoko-san," Wendy said.

"It's not a big deal, it's kind of common where I come from, I can lend you some books on alchemy if you want," I said.

"Really!?" Wendy, Lucy, and Levy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'll bring them tomorrow, or we can go to my house now, and get the..."

"Lets go to your house now!" Lucy said.

"Okay," I laughed. "We can go to my house now, and get the books." We stood up, and went to my house.

* * *

"Hey, Kyo-chan," Levy said. "Lu-chan, and I finished the books we borrowed."

"That quickly!?" I exclaimed.

"We used wind-reading glasses," Levy pulled out red glasses with wing-like designs on the sides.

"Oh, did Wendy want to read them?"

"Yep, I let her borrow my wind-reading glasses."

"Okay, want to help me lug them back to my house?" I smiled.

"Okay, I'll go ask Lu-chan if she wants to help too," Levy said as she walked in the opposite direction to Lucy who was writing in a notebook, probably working on her book. I saw her nod when Levy said something, she stood up, and they walked over to me.

"Okay! Let's lug this stuff to my house!

* * *

"Why are you only carrying two book!?" Lucy exclaimed. "Levy, and I have to carry at least ten each!"

"Well after all I only have one arm," I said.

"Yeah, but you've seen people levitate stuff, why don't you just fly the book to your house."

"Hold these," I put my one book on Levy's stack, and one on Lucy's.

"Hey...!"

"So I can find my key... oomph!" I bumped into someone. "Sorry," I said, rubbing my head. "You okay?"

"No, I'm sorry!" A familiar voice say. "And you shouldn't be asking bout me, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, and when I stood up I saw a tall person in armor, a girl with long blond hair, and beside him a short guy with blond hair. "Hey Shorty, long time no see!"

"Don't call me short!" the blond guy said. "And you're shorter than me!"

"Yep, it's most certainly you, and you're shorter. Ed, and how're you Al?"

"Fine," Al said.

"Who's your friend?" I asked, looking at the girl.

"This is Winry Rockbell," Edward said. "She's a mechanic, she wanted to come here to find some parts."

"Nice to meet you," I held out my hand, "I'm Kyoko Love."

"Nice to meet you too," Winry shook my hand.

"Hey Lucy, put those books down, and come stand beside Winry!"

"Fine," Lucy put down the books, and stood beside Winry.

"Okay, now," I started messing with her hair. "Winry's hair is a little longer than yours, but we could cut it, and you two could do mirror acts!"

"Natsu said the exact same thing when he saw Gemini copied me for the first time," Lucy sighed.

"I know, he told me," I said. "Oh, and Edward these are my friends, Lucy Heartfilia, and Levy McGarden, both members of my guild, Fairy Tail. Lucy, Levy, these are some olde friends of mine, Edward, and Alphonse Elric, Edwards a State Alchemist, and Al's just an alchemist. Hey, why don't you come by there later, we've gotta take these books back to my house, we can catch up later though, bye!"

* * *

"Hey! Shorty!" I heard Edward call from across the guild.

"You're the shorter one," I sighed when he had gotten over to where I was sitting.

"What're you reading?" Winry asked.

"A book about human transmutation."

"Why?" Al asked.

"I found it sitting around in the stack of books about alchemy that I was taking back to my house earlier today, and I decided to read it. I know I've already read it, but I've forgotten most everything about human transmutation." I said.

"Oh," Edward said.

"So, first things first, stand up straight, and take your shoes off," I said as I started to take my shoes.

"Why?"

"Just do it." I stood up straight next to him. "Lucy!"

"Yeah?" Lucy asked.

"You, and Winry are going to judge Ed, and I. Just tell us who's shorter." I straightened my back, and Edward did too.

"Kyoko's shorter," Winry said after examining us.

"Gotta agree with Winry," Lucy sighed.

"God damn it!" I yelled as I started banging my head on the wall.

"Kyoko!" Lucy yelled, trying to hold me back. "Stop! Stop! What's the big deal!?"

"That little midget is fifteen, and I'm eighteen!" I yelled. " I feel like I might die from embarrassment."

"That is pretty embarrassing," Lucy laughed nervously.

After a few minutes I said, "Hey, Ed, why did you come down here, really?"

"I already told you, Winry..."

"I know that there are a lot of places better for collecting gears, and tools than Magnolia, and they're closer also."

Edward sighed, and said, "We had a job to come here, and get some of the best fighters to help with something, I wasn't told the detail," Edward laughed as he said the best part.

"Well, you came to the best place! Fairy Tail is the strongest guild, I'm sure Master Makarov would be happy to supply some wizards, after all, helping people is what wizards are suppose to do!"

"Can you take us to Makarov?" Al asked.

"Sure, come on," I lead them over to the bar where Master Makarov was drinking some beer. "Gramps! These are some friends Edward, and Alphonse Elric, and Winry Rockbell, and they have something to ask you."

"Okay, what do you have to ask?" Makarov asked.

"I'm a State Alchemist," Edward started. "And one of my superiors, Colonel Mustang, asked me to come to this town, and gather the best fighters, and Kyoko told me I should ask you."

"Ah, yes. I will lend some wizards to you, and the on'es who will go are Kyoko, Mirajane, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Gajeel, and Wendy."

"Do you always send the other ones out on important jobs?" I asked.

"Yes, and I would have sent you on them too, but you only joined recently," Makarov said.

"Alright! Kyoko, go gather up the people!" Edward said.

"I am not your errand dog!" I said. "In fact, you're the military's dog!"

"Hey! I only became a State Alchemist because I wanted to restore Al's body, and mine, back to the way they originally were!"

"You still came here because you were ordered to!"

"It was still a choice, and Winry wanted to come!" Edward said.

"Oh, so if you're told to, and Winry says she wants to go then it's okay," I said.

"It's not like that! I was curious, and I wouldn't be told if I didn't do this!"

"Uh guys," Lucy broke us up.

"Maybe you should gather up the people that are needed," Winry said. "After all they might get mad if we take a while."

"You're right," Edward said.

"I guess, I'll go get the people that were assigned to the job," I said as I walked off to get everyone.


End file.
